Future Daddy
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: SasuSaku Sasuke bitterly suffers through Father's day where everywhere, everything is taunting him for not being a dad. AND He isn't getting any from Sakura. Che, some Father's Day, but in the end, everything will work out. It always does.


A/n: I felt bad for not updating, but I'm too lazy to actually do it, SO, another OneShot! :D

~Standard Disclaimer Applied~

-x-x-x-

Uchiha Sasuke sat in his office, just like any other work day, analyzing documents and signing them.

"Oi, Teme." Naruto cried, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

The raven haired man grunted, "What do you want Dobe?" He asked, signing his signature on another document.

"Do you know what day it is today?" The Blonde asked, snatching the pen from the Uchiha's hand so he could receive his undivided attention.

Onyx orbs stared emotionlessly into Cerulean. "Does. It. Look. Like. I. Give. A. Fuck."

Naruto sighed, and stated, "Dude, It's June 20th."

When he did not receive a reply, he continued, "You know, June two oh, twenty-ten?"

He received a blank stare, "Still. Not giving a fuck."

The Blonde rolled his eyes. "Teme, It's Father's day!"

Sasuke stared at the moron, "So? My dad's dead. I'm not a father, so why the fuck should I care? Now, Give my pen back." He ordered, wanting the idiot to leave so he could finish his workload in peace.

Another roll of the eyes.

"Let everyone have a day off Teme. Don't be a stick in the mud just cause you can't get any from Sakura-chan. All the guys have kids and you're making them _work._" Naruto stated, spitting the last word like it was venom.

Sasuke glared, but what Naruto said was true; Sasuke was the only one who wasn't a father in their whole group of friends, hell, even Shikamaru, the lazy ass, got that annoying Yamanaka girl pregnant. The part about him not getting any from his wife was true too.

Naruto snickered, "Well, If you want to be a fucking grump and trap yourself in your dumb office, be my guest, but either way, the guys and I are all going home to our families," Naruto peered at his buddy, checking for a reaction, but did not see one, so he continued, "to spend Father's day," a pause, "Happily, because we are _fathers._" The blonde finished.

"Shut up."

Naruto groaned, "Dude, Just Take a fucking break and I will stop annoying you!" He yelled, exasperated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No, now shut up so I can work. Leave."

Naruto huffed and sunk lower into his seat, "I'm not leaving until you give everyone the day off."

"What happened to everyone leaving even if I don't let you guys?" The Uchiha mocked.

Now, Naruto glared. "Shut up, Teme."

"Hn."

"I'm going to cut a circuit so you can't the stupid electricity in this place." He grumbled to himself, still sunk into the chair.

Just then, as if planned, all the lights went out.

"Are you Fucking Serious!" Sasuke exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Naruto snickered, "Thank God! We can all go home now, seeing as there is no electricity." He stated, amused. Without another word, the blonde ran out screaming about no work today, expertly bumping into people in the darkness.

Sasuke glared at the direction of the idiot's voice, "Dumbass."

He took out his cell and called his wife, wanting to see how bad the blackout was, a sweet voice answered his call.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, her angelic voice making the dark seem brighter. _What a fucking sap. _Sasuke thought to himself, _Making the darkness bright. Fuck I'm getting soft. _

"Aa."

"Are you alright? Aren't you at work?" She questioned.

"Blackout, is there electricity there?" He asked, beginning to pack the documents he needed to finish.

Sakura giggled, "Yes, there is power here, why don't you come home and finish work here, I can make us a nice little lunch and you can give all the other guys a day off. You have no idea how much nagging a pregnant Ino can do, especially if she teams up with the other girls. Not good I tell you."

Sasuke smirked at his wife's antics, "Aa, I'm coming home now, call the power company for me, so they can resolve this stupid problem." He said, walking down the stairs, no one was left in the building, _Figures, those lazy Bitches. _He thought, shaking his head.

"Will do Sasuke-kun. See you soon, Bye Sweetie." With that said, the pinkette shut her phone.

The Uchiha tossed the paperwork onto the passenger seat of his black Audi while simultaneously putting his seatbelt on and starting the car engine.

Right when he got home, the smell of chocolate wafted through the air. He crept into the kitchen in time to see his pink haired wife humming a soft tune while taking a pan of cookies out of the oven.

Uchiha Sakura recently picked up a new hobby, baking numerous sweets daily and refusing to share her goods. _Any _form of goods, _not even the best kind. _Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Be careful Sakura, you are going to get fat if you continue to bake so much." He commenting, making himself known.

Said person turned around, a teasing smile on her face, "You'll still love me either way honey, even when I get as fat as a whale." She stated.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Says who? I happen to like my women nice and slim." He commented, pulling her into a soft hug.

"Says me." The shorter one of the two sighed.

-x-x-x-

"Can you go to the market and buy some ingredients for dinner Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, entering their bedroom where her husband was currently laying in bed, signing more documents.

Said man looked up from his work, staring at his wife, "I'm working." He stated, motioning to the paper scattered around the king sized bed.

Sakura rolled her emerald orbs, "And I'm tired, please?" She whined, handing him a grocery list and exiting the room, not waiting for a reply.

Sasuke grumbled, but grabbed his car keys and wallet nonetheless. When he reached the front door, his wife was standing there, smiling.

"Thank you Sasu-chi."

Sasuke frown at his wife's weird pet names, "It's father's day." He stated, trying to get out of going to the market.

Emerald orbs widened, "W-what does that have anything to do with it? You're not a dad." She stuttered.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, "I _would_ be if you will just let me have my way." He muttered, grabbing his shoes and heading out the door.

Sakura sighed, "Don't complain, I've been really tired lately."

Sasuke turned around and placed a small kiss on his wife, "I wasn't complaining." he murmured childishly.

-x-x-x-

His trip to the market was not fun; everywhere he turned, signs related to father's day would mock him, reminding him of how he _wasn't_ a dad.

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke has been yearning to celebrate father's day, to make babies with Sakura, to have a big family to spend time with. He wanted all of it. But he can't make babies with his wife if she refuses to have sex. No Sex. _So many things wrong with that. _He thought, pulling up to his house, again.

When he entered, no lights were on. He gently placed the groceries on the island in the kitchen and went to search for his wife.

He found her on the bed, amidst all his scattered work papers. Sasuke smiled lightly, shuffling all the papers and placing them on the nightstand he placed the comforter over his sleeping wife's figure and quietly exited the room.

Deciding to forget about work, he made his way to the kitchen, feeling hungry.

In the fridge was a plate of food, taking it out, a note fell to the floor, picking it up, the Uchiha sat down slowly, reading it.

When he was finished reading, the plate of food and his hunger was completely forgotten. A smile found its way to his lips. Without a second thought, he sped walked into his bedroom and took the recently placed covers off his wife.

Onyx orbs stared intently at the sleeping figure, analyzing every detail.

She had one hand placed over her stomach. The stomach that no longer seemed as toned as it was the other month.

His smile widened.

Sakura, as if feeling her beau's intense stare, stirred, opening her eyes slowly, emerald was met with onyx, really close by.

She jumped slightly, "Sasuke-kun, why are you so close, don't stare at me like that. It's weird." She commented, trying to place some distance.

Her efforts were useless, warm strong arms wrapped itself around her petite body and soft lips were placed on top of hers.

"I Love You." He murmured, kissing her forehead, "I Love Both Of You." He finished.

Sakura smiled, sinking into the loving embrace, "You better, even when I become a big fat whale." She joked.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Happy Father's Day, Future Daddy."

He pulled her into another kiss, "Aa. Next Year we can celebrate it with the baby too." He said, placing a gentle hand on her stomach, "I'll even willingly give everyone a day off."

-x-x-x-

_Sasuke-kun, _

_Thanks for going grocery shopping, you are going to have to do it a lot more often from now on. _

_I'll be even lazier a couple months from now, the baby will be draining all my energy. _

_It already is now and I'm barely in my first trimester. _

_Don't blame any of the guys for cutting the circuit, I told them to, I'll take full responsibility. _

_I'm going to go to sleep now. _

_~Sakura~ _

-x-x-x-

A/n: Happy Father's Day. :D

REVIEW!


End file.
